New InuYasha 2: The Adventrue Continues
by GabbyWolfe
Summary: I re wrote my story I had written long ago. There will be a lot of changes. Also cover image is a MMD model. Model of InuYasha is by : Bunnybum289
1. Chapter 1: Confession

If you have seen the ending or read about how InuYasha ends, you know where I am at. So if you have not seen how it ends, their may be spoilers. So fair warning.

I have written this a while ago and am re-writing it and changing it up a bit. I am a bit rusty so bear with me. At the time I was very young when I wrote it. This fic contains characters I have created to go along with the story and some what of a love story/adventure and a slight change up to the original end story, so it has my own spin on it.

Also going off the anime show, did't get to read the manga yet. Although I did do some research.

I didn't mean to neglect the stories, I just didn't appreciate some of the negative comments. I was new at the time at writing. Can you imagine if a child wrote it and what a negative impact it would have on them at a young age if they were sensitive? I can not guarantee any better. Now that I am a bit older, I really don't care no more. I will re-write and fix it the best to my ability, however if you don't like what I write, then simply don't read it. No one is perfect, we all have imperfections. So if you want to give me advice, that's fine. But if you are going to be rude about it, don't bother, I'll just laugh and ignore you.

So I apologize in advance for any imperfections or errors. I am not the best at writing but this is my story and I can have quite the imagination. Yes I am aware Kagome and InuYasha's relationship was pretty open and not a surprise, so I am having them seal the deal. Also, I have been messing MMD. I had made Kotoyo into a model and she got a makeover. She is a character I created you will read about. So I will be able to post pictures as well. I do apologize for neglecting or taking a long break from writing. Things happen. But I am back at it.

**Images will be uploaded on my Deviant art for illustrations. My nick name on Deviant Art is: SavvyGabby **

**Since this thing doesn't let me use illustration I will post it there. Also posted a link on my profile but it wont show up so, if it doesn't 'update', then you will have to go to deviant art and look me up. **

This is InuYasha 2: ...The Adventure Continues...

Chapter 1:**Confession**

The day after Naraku and Kikyo were both dragged down to hell, InuYasha and the gang were at lady Kaede's hut relaxing. They were relieved that Naraku is now no longer a problem, that the jewel has been destroyed and Miroku's curse on his hand has been lifted.

Kagome had wished the jewel be destroyed. Everyone was happy they had gotten justice, however sad at the same time, due to their journey coming to an end. They day after they decided to spend one more night at Lady Kaede's hut together before they parted.

Rin was with them as well, Sesshomaru had realized after her death experience, it was to dangerous for her to travel with him all of the time. So to do the right thing he had left her in the care of lady Kaede, to be with her own kind. Once in a while he would visit, with gifts for her and check in with her, like a father figure. Sometimes he would let her travel with him in safe areas, but not as often because danger still lurked around. He had grown a little more compassionate, however he and his brother still go at it at times.

When the day had faded and night had fallen upon them, InuYasha was a bit torn on the inside, not knowing what would happen now. He didn't want Kagome to leave for ever. He remained outside pondering this as he was sitting up in a tree along side a stream in view distance of the village. He was trying to convince himself of the reality that she would be leaving for good. But he just could not bear the idea of this and spent time alone hoping that would soften the blow when they finally parted.

Kagome was in Lady Kaede's hut, socializing with everyone. After a long period of time, she had noticed his absence and was concerned. Not meaning to be rude, she had excused her self from everyone to go outside and looked for him. As she walked around, she was reminiscing of her time spent in the village. She thought about the nights they would spend their, before they would head out looking for a jewel shard. After she had walked around some more, she had finally found him. She walked over to the tree and looked up, " Are you going to sit there all night?"

InuYasha looked down at her, with a prideful look on his face trying to hide his concern. "What does it matter."

"hmmm" she uttered as she turned around to walk away, "Oh okay then, sit up there all night. " she slowly began to walk away, when all of a sudden she heard,"Wait." InuYasha had uttered.

She turned around to look up at him as he jumped down,"What?" she asked as her eyes followed him down.

He sat down at the bank of the stream. "Nothing," he said with a blank look on his face. Then he picked up a stick and swirled it around in the water staring into the water. Kagome decided to sit down next to him and she decided to gaze up at the stars. Out of no where as InuYasha continued to poke at the water and said, "I'm glad that's over with."

Kagome turned her head to looked at him with a slight nod. "Mmhmm," she uttered with a soft smile, "Finally Naraku and the jewel are gone."

InuYasha looked at Kagome with a fake cheerful smile, "Yeah," he said gloating, "I knew it wouldn't be much longer. Now everyone can go on with their previous lives." When he said this he said 'lives' in a lower tone of voice because he was discouraged on the inside.

Kagome smiled brightly at InuYasha and nodded, "That's right." She acted like it was no big deal and this bothered him. He wondered why she was smiling, he wondered if he had meant anything to her at all.

"You seem to be taking this well." InuYasha uttered looking at her with a surprised look upon his face.

Kagome shifted her eyes to glance at InuYasha, "What do you mean?" she asked, "is their something wrong?"

"What I mean is, the fact that you won't be coming back." InuYasha said looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Ooh," she uttered as she closed her eyes with a smirk on her face. She was hiding something. "Does that bother you?" she turned to look at him and asked, she could see that this was bothering him. It was written all over his face.

"Guhh," he mumbled from under his breath. "Nope, not at all." He began to close his eyes and fold his arms after he chucked the stick, "Good riddance."

Kagome's smile went to a unpleasant look, that kinda hurt her feelings slightly, but she knew how he was and wasn't surprised. "Do you really mean that?" She said in a fake sad tone of voice, she pretended to pout, just to push his buttons. Deep down she knew he didn't mean that, she just wanted to make him say it.

"What?" InuYasha asked, he could hear the sadness in the tone of her voice, then he turned his head to look at her right away and gasped."Wh-why are you doing that, wipe that look off your face this instant!"he demanded, "You hear me!"

Kagome ignored him and looked down with a hidden smirk on her face, "You know, you still have those beads on. All's I have to say is..." InuYasha jumped up angry, he knew what she was about to say and wouldn't have it,"Don't you dare say it!" He couldn't believe she was going to still use that against him after everything was over.

"Sit boy!" slipped out of her mouth as she turned her head to the side away from his sight, while completely shutting her eyes and hiding the smirk on her face.

A loud ***BOOM* **sounded and before you knew it, InuYasha was face down on the ground and his feet up in the air. He had quickly jumped up and got in her face yelling, "What did you do that for! Haven't you had enough of saying that! What's the matter with you?! Aren't you happy this is all over with, now you go back to your pathetic little futuristic world and never have to worry about coming back!"

Kagome got up and yelled back pointing her finger in his chest, "Well if you weren't so insensitive I wouldn't have said it!" Then she took a deep breath to relieve the frustration. She looked sad, however she was not at all, she was pretending to be sad.

InuYasha looked at her face, he had a hunch on what was wrong, even though he knew he decided to ask, "So why so sad then Kagome?" He was also trying to change the subject.

Kagome looked away from InuYasha, then gazed up again at the stars. InuYasha could see her eyes were puffy as tears filled her eyes. "I don't want to leave here InuYasha."

He closed his eyes and looked away, knowing why and this caused pain to stir in his heart. He couldn't show her the pain the was feeling, he sucked it up and hid it. "Why not?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

She looked at him and thought, _"seriously?"_ She looked at him with disappointment. He should have already knew the answer to that. He did, however he didn't want to mention it. "I'm going to miss everyone. Specially you InuYasha!" she said as she sat down and quickly glanced at him while shutting her eyes, "You should already know this by now."

InuYasha's face turned red from blushing for a moment, he knew exactly what she meant. He then decided to sit down next to her and put his arm around her. Then he leaned his head against her's, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to miss you too." he said trying to comfort her.

"Then why did you say such a horrible thing before?" she demanded to know. As InuYasha feared she was jumping back on that subject he was trying to avoid. _"oh brother." _he thought to himself in his mind. "No I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, okay!" he said harshly hoping she would now finally drop it.

Kagome was pleased, now that she had gotten an apology out of him. "InuYasha I need to tell you something." She said turning her head to look over at him with a serious look on her face.

He glanced over at her, taking note that she was being serious. He looked directly at her and listened intently, "What is it, Kagome ?"

Kagome looked at him, reading his facial expression to make sure he was paying attention, "Will you really miss me?"

He turned his head to look at her face confused. "Don't be stupid. Of course I will. I will never forget you Kagome. You were a great friend." he said with a serious look on his face. Saying that word friend sent pain to his heart, it was very hard for him to say.

Her eyes shrank at the word friend. "Is that all I am to you?" she asked as her cheeks turned red, "I kind of consider you more then a friend in the end InuYasha. At least I would like to become more then a friend or thought we were going in that direction."

InuYasha gasped at what she had said. He already knew how she felt but with the current situation he knew that wouldn't be possible. " Me too Kagome, but we both know you have to go back." he stated.

"Well, you know very well that I've fallen in love with you InuYasha." she said closing her eyes and nervously waiting to hear him say something. Although she wasn't to worried, "I really don't want to go back."

His eyes lit up as a slight smirk came across his face. She finally verbally admitted it, "I love you too Kagome." he said in return, "But you can't return, that is why I had said friend." he said looking directly at her and added in a soft tone of voice, "at least we will have memories." He liked what he heard but at the same time it stung, knowing she would have to leave.

"No," she bitterly uttered and scrunching her eyebrows, then looked directly at him, " I don't want memories, I want to be here with you, InuYasha." she said closing her eyes tightly.

InuYasha blushed, he thought that was sweet but he was trying to face reality and get her to as well. "You know I do too, Kagome. But, I hate to break it to you, once you go through that well, you will not be able to return. As much as I would like you to stay. We both know you have to go back, what about your family?" he asked her trying to hold back his emotions. He wanted to know what was up with her, she was normally not like this.

"What if I were to tell you I could come back?" she asked with a smirk on her face and closing her eyes with a pleased look on her face to hear this concern he has for her.

He was confused by what she had said. He didn't know what she was talking about. "huh?" he uttered looking at her with one eyebrow raised in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

She smiled at him cheerfully, "I mean, what if I were to tell you I could return, InuYasha?" she smiled even more so. "Although, that depends on you," she stated as she looked up to the sky and placed her finger on her lip thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked , he was very confused, he didn't understand why she was acting this way and didn't know why she was asking such a ridiculous question.

"Well, if you want me to return then, I will. If not then I will go for good." she said explaining confidently with a cheerful smile.

"Of course I want you to return! Didn't you hear me before! But for your information, the jewel is destroyed! Clean out your ears, will yah. You cant come back with out it." he said thinking this wasn't funny and wondering why was she smiling like this was no big deal. He felt she was toying with his emotions.

She smiled at him again, "Well, I think you're the one who needs to clean out their ears, I asked you what if I could come back?" then she closed her eyes, "I just want verbal confirmation on how you feel."

InuYasha was starting to get irritated and thought to himself, _"why cant she get it through her head. Is she in denial?"_ However he went along with her little sheared, "If you could come back, I would agree to be more then just friends. You should already know the answer to that!"

"Are you sure?" she asked with her heart feeling full after hearing this and butterflies in her belly.

He looked directly at her, thinking this wasn't a bit funny at all. "Why can't you get it through your head?!" He huffed, "I said I loved you too, of course I would, you should know this! What is wrong with you, Kagome!?"

"Alright! That's good enough for me," she smiled cheerfully and confidently. "I will be returning then." She squealed unable to hold it back any longer.

"What?!" he gasped thinking she was seriously in denial and now possibly crazy, "How.." he got cut off by Kagome before he could finish speaking. "That's right." She said smiling ear to ear, she turned her head to look up at the sky, "When I wished the jewel to be destroyed, I also wished we would be able to come back with out it."

"You did!?" This was music to his ears. InuYasha's face lit up in joy ,"Are you serious?" Then he thought for a moment, "Hey, wait a minute, so you were pretending to be sad this whole time!?"

"That's right! It was supposed to be a surprise and I just wanted to make sure you would want me to come back." she said as she nodded her head yes.

"Of course I do Kagome!" replied and he hugged her out of excitement, then he turned her head with his hand and looked deep into her eyes. Kagome blushed "Uh-Inu-Inu-Yasha." she uttered. Before she could say anymore, InuYasha leaned in and surprisingly gave her a big kiss, finally for the first time.

Kagome's heart took off, she felt as if she could fly. Her face turned bright red instantly, she didn't expect that sort of reaction. InuYasha smiled, he knew what he did and he blushed as well, "You said you wanted me," he said proudly, "Get used to it."

Kagome nodded to agree and felt joyous her self. She was relieved that went better then she hoped. She knew it would though, due to their relationship was quite open, it was just about time to verbally seal the deal. As they were celebrating over the good news together, he stopped to gaze at her, a thought came across his mind to ask her a question, "Are you sure we will be able to come back and fourth?"

"huh?" she looked at him with her eyes widened, then she placed her finger on her lip. She shifted her eyes up to think, with a unsure look on her face, "Umm, Well no. I kind of didn't get to test it yet."

InuYasha had a blank expression come across his face, he couldn't believe she wasn't a hundred percent sure it would work. He slapped his hand to his forehead as his heart sank, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? My second wish worked, why wouldn't the first one?" she asked confidently with a smile.

He looked at her with worry written all over his face,"What if we can never see each other again, then what?" he asked in a worried tone of voice.

"I don't see why we wouldn't be able too." she argued, she was pretty sure of herself. She was feeling pretty confident that her wish would come true.

He wasn't to confident that it would work. He wanted to find out instantly,"Lets find out" he said picking her up and rushing her to the well. When they arrived, he put her down. They both stood at the well gazing down. "Well here goes nothing," she said as she began to climb up.

"WAIT!" he said stopping her. "What?" she asked looking at him with a blank look on her face wondering why she had to wait.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked, he truly was afraid he was never going to see her again. He didn't want to lose her.

She turned her gaze to look down into the darkness of the well,"Theirs only one way to find out." she said climbing onto the well again.

"Wait!" he said again, as she was about to jump down the well, he had garbed on to her sleeve to stop her. "I said wait!" he demanded.

"InuYasha!" she said looking at him and shaking her head, "Let go, it'll be fine." she said tugging on her sleeve. As she tugged, she pulled hard and they both fell into the well together. As they fell it began to change for both of them and before they knew it they were back in her era.

"See I told you it would work." she said looking at InuYasha a little annoyed, yet she understood his concern.

He looked away with a proud look on his face and lowered his gaze to the ground. "You don't know that !We didn't go back to my era yet," he said as they climbed out.

"We can in a bit, I want to grab some things first." she said as she dusted herself off, then she began leading him into her house. As they entered her home, her mother was just about to serve dinner. Kagome's grandfather and brother were both at the table and looked at the two bursting through the door. "Oh hello Kagome and InuYasha." Kagome's mother smiled, "will you be staying for dinner?"

Before Kagome had any say. "Sure!" InuYasha said as he quickly rushed and had already sat down.

Kagome sat down as well, not having much of a choice and they ate. As they were eating, they engaged in conversation. "Will you be staying long?" Kagome's mother had asked.

Kagome shook her head no, "I just came to grab a few things, maybe take a bath before we go back." Kagome replied.

InuYasha looked at her with ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth, he quickly slurped them up, he didn't even chew, he nearly swallowing them whole."A bath?" he asked, "Does that mean I have to sit around and wait for you?"

"Yup" Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes and ate her last bite of food, she did not eat a lot, knowing she was supposed to eat with everyone else back at Lady Kaede's hut. InuYasha on the other hand ate quite a bit and as usual guzzled it down.

"Oh okay," her mother smiled after she had eaten her last bite, "let me pack some left overs for you, to take with you." she insisted. Kagome nodded and excused her self to go draw her warm bath.

Once everyone had finished eating, Kagome's mother got up and cleaned up. She put some of the left over food in a container for Kagome and she was thoughtful enough to pack one for InuYasha. While waiting for Kagome, InuYasha looked around at everyone and awkwardly stared. They had light conversation and of course Kagome's grandpa asked a lot of questions.

**Mean while at Lady Kaede's hut...**

Meanwhile back at lady Kaede's hut, everyone was wondering where they went and what was taking so long, they too were about to eat dinner them selves. Lady Kaede showed Rin how to prepare a beef stew with some dumplings on the side for a good hardy last meal together. So they thought. They were not aware Kagome would be returning.

Shippo sniffed the aroma of the food in the air and looked around, "Mmm, This smells yummy," he said nearly drooling, "Wonder what's taking InuYasha and Kagome so long." he added anxiously waiting to eat. His stomach was growling.

Rin nodded to agree with a smile directed at everyone.

Miroku and Sango then looked at each other with a grin. Then they both looked at Shippo, "Now, now, don't rush them. You'll understand someday Shippo." Miroku had uttered with a smile.

"Understand what?" Rin asked out of curiosity.

Miroku's face went pale he didn't know how to explain the thought going through his head. "Well.." he said.

"Don't finish that sentence monk." Sango said shaking her head. She knew the kind of mind Miroku had and stopped him from finishing what he was about to explain. She shifted her eyes up, automatically knowing what Miroku was thinking, "Don't worry about it, I am sure they will be by soon. Maybe they just want to be alone," she said sarcastically and sharply glared at him, "just don't turn out like Miroku."

"Oh brother." Shippo added had a hunch as well. He was used to Miroku's ways due to traveling with him.

"Oh, okay." Rin said confused. But she just brushed it off and didn't press the matter any further.

Miroku blushed with a big smile on his face, "H-eh," he uttered, as he scratched his head, "What on earth do you mean by that, Sango?"

Sango sighed and didn't respond and just ignored him. She didn't feel like getting into it with him, she didn't want to spoil their last night.

"Finally that beast Naraku is gone," Lady Kaede said while stirring the stew and changing the subject. "Ye can go back to ye normal lives in peace," she said with a sigh and adding more vegetables into the stew, "I'm going to miss ye coming to my home, promise me ye will visit?"

"Of course." Sango nodded , as everyone else agreed as well. This put a smile on Lady Kaede's face and she was pleased they would come visit at least.

* * *

**Mean while at Kagome's house...**

"Are you finished yet?" InuYasha asked Kagome knocking on her bed room door. He was getting impatient. When she packed the last thing she needed, she replied by opening the door, "yup, all done."

"Finally" InuYasha said as he entered her room. He then bent down to pick her up on his back and she climbed on. Then he jumped out the window and to the well. "Do you think this is going to work?" InuYasha asked as he carried her over to the well.

Kagome felt confident nodding her head yes. "I'm sure of it," she said, "We did come through before, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but how can you be so sure?" he asked her as he put her down, "But that doesn't mean we can return through it." He wasn't to confident and didn't think they would be able to return. Although this would be ok with him, as long as he got to stay where she was.

"Let's find out." Kagome said as she began climbing over the ledge. He just stood there staring at the well. "Are you coming?" she asked, then she reached out and pulled him down with her. "Hey!" he shouted, "Let Go!"As they fell, the well changed. Kagome was right and her wish was granted. They could now travel to each others worlds, with out the jewel. When Kagome realized this she was so happy. So was InuYasha he noticed that it worked as well as he looked around the well, changing as it normally would to travel to each others world's. When the well stopped changing and they were now back in feudal Japan, in InuYasha's era, they both sighed with relief. "See I told you." she said climbing out, brushing her self off.

InuYasha was happy, he smiled in relief and nodded to agree. "Yeah." he uttered while he was looking around to make sure they had truly returned. Then he turned his gaze to Kagome with a smile. She returned his smile and was happy as well. "Come on everyone's probably waiting for us." Kagome said. InuYasha nodded to agree, so he bent down to allow her to climb up on his back. She did and they both head to the village. When they arrived at the village, InuYasha had placed Kagome down and grabbed her hand to walk with her to the Hut. They both walked in hand in hand. Kagome thought this was sweet and blushed a little. When they entered the hut. Everyone's eyes were on them. They looked at them a little surprised to see those two holding hands. Kaede walked up to them with a smile, "Ye taken a liking to each other, so I see."

"What took you so long?" Shippo asked, thinking with his stomach. He couldn't wait much longer to eat. The smell of the stew was absolutely mouth watering. Although he couldn't help but stare also.

Kagome blushed a little. It was no big deal to InuYasha. "Shut up you old hag," he snapped at her, "What's it to you?" Then he looked over at Shippo, "That's none of your business runt! Don't act so surprised either, you knew how we felt!"

"You take that back!" Shippo demanded jumping up offended by the runt comment.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and was not to happy with how rude he was being. Although she knew this was normal for him, "InuYasha!" she shouted in disappointment. InuYasha just ignored Shippo and directed his attention to Kagome, "What, they started it?!"

Lady Kaede smiled at the two and then narrowed her gaze on InuYashasa, "I see ye still have no manners."

"Yeah whatever," InuYasha mumbled under his breath, then he pulled her along and they both sat down to the left of Miroku.

Shippo couldn't stop him self from staring still, neither could Rin. InuYasha took note of this, it kind of annoyed him so he addressed it, "You got something to say runt?" he asked targeting Shippo.

Shippo's was insulted again, being insulted he jumped up and got in InuYasha's face, "Why do you have to be so mean!"

InuYasha had a sarcastic look come across his face. He closed his eyes and picked Shippo up by the tail , holding him up high. "Why do you have to be so nosy!" he replied with sarcasm in his throat and he dropped Shippo, then bopped him on the head.

"InuYasha!" Kagome snapped at him furiously. Her patience was wearing thin, she wasn't to happy with InuYasha's attitude at the present time, "If you don't stop, I'll say it!" She was so tempted to say the words if he didn't stop and behave himself.

Before he could say anything in return, Lady Kaede announced that the food was ready. InuYasha sniffed the air and it was a pleasing smell. InuYasha helped him self to a big helping and guzzled it down, Shippo guzzled his down as well. The two ate as if their stomachs were a bottomless pit. Kagome only took a little due to she had already eaten.

After eating things calmed down now and they talked some and had some laughs, reminiscing of the times they had together. Then Kagome finally told them about her wish and how she will be able to return to vist. Everyone was so happy to hear this.

"Ye did what?" Lady Kaede asked Kagome with concern.

Kagome looked at Lady Kaede with a smile, "I wished to be able to travel back and forth with out the jewel, before wishing for the jewel to no longer exists. It worked, we had just tested it before, that's what took so long."

Lady Kaede was concerned, she knew the jewel of four souls was an otherworldly item. This jewel was capable of granting the wishes of those who posses it, only when it was made whole. When someone would use the jewel to wish out of selfish gain, it caused danger and despair on the user. A demon was inside the jewel and only seemed to grant wishes that were beneficial to itself due to the desire to remain in existence. Lady Kaede had explained this to Kagome and the others.

"Way to go, Kagome!" InuYasha said shaking his head in disappointment after hearing this.

"Relax it'll be fine!" Kagome had replied to InuYasha, then she had turned her attention to Lady Kaede, "But the jewel disappeared when I wished it to no longer exist. It had to have worked." Kagome explained feeling pretty confident about it.

" I sure do hope so." Lady Kaede said looking at her with concern in her eyes.

Kagome was still confident that it did indeed disappear after wishing it away. "Where else could it have gone?" she asked, "I am sure it worked, my first wish did."

"Ah yes, even though the wish may have been pure in ye heart. Ye still did it for yer self and the jewel would see it a selfish gain." Lady Kaede explained.

Kagome didn't want to believe this, she thought in her heart it was a pure wish. She still felt confident the wish worked, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Lets hope so, Kagome." Lady Kaede said with hope in her heart that Kagome was right. She understood why Kagome did this though and hoped that it worked out the way Kagome wanted it too.

"What will we do now?" Shippo asked everyone changing the subject.

"We can still go on adventures exploring." Kagome smiled, "We can enjoy each others company instead of fight all the time."

"Ooh" Shippo said lowering his head. He thought about his family who was no longer alive, "But I have no family to return to."

"Ye can stay here," Lady Kiade suggested with a warm smile, "I could use the extra help."

"Okay!" Shippo smiled ear to ear. He felt pain in his heart still thinking about his father, but yet relieved he was aloud to stay with her and Rin. He was grateful.

"Does that mean I can travel with Lord Sesshomaru again?" Rin smiled thinking Shippo would replace her. She thought now the jewel was no longer a issue, nor Naraku, that it would be more safer to travel.

Lady Kaede smiled at her, she knew what she was up to, "I'm afraid not deary, it's to dangerous."

"Awe" Rin said lowering her head with a pouty face. She really hoped that she could travel with him again.

"Just because Naraku is gone, doesn't mean their isn't other dangers out there lurking around." Lady Kaede said as she gave her a hug, trying to comfort her.

"Okay" Rin sighed, she knew she was right. She knew Lord Sesshomaru would tell her to stay as well. So she did, even though part of her didn't want too.

After they stood awake for a while, talking they all eventually got tired and decided to go to sleep. InuYasha let Kagome join him. Miroku noticed this , so he tried his chances and put his arm around Sango. He looked at her directly in the face and he batted his eyes, "So will you be joining me tonight Sango?"

Sango sighed as she shook her head and shoved him down, "Don't press your luck monk!" she said annoyed and went off to her own area to sleep.

Miroku was on the floor before you knew it, "Well it was worth a shot," he said as he stood back up.

After they all went to sleep, InuYasha had a hard time sleeping. He was troubled. So he went outside to sit in a tree. He was gazing out at the stars when all of a sudden he heard a voice from below, "What trouble's ye, InuYasha?"

Inuyasha glanced down to see Lady Kaede standing there, "Nothing, why?" he replied.

"Uh-huh." Kaede said while looking up at InuYasha, " Whay are ye not being honest with me InuYasha, ye can tell me what ails ye."

InuYasha jumped down, he grabbed the beads around his neck, "For starter's" he rudely said, "Can you take these damn beads off of me?!"

Lady Kaede laughed, "Ye want the bead's off do ye?" she asked shaking her head, "I don't know, ye still have quite the temper. The bead's give Kagome control over ye temper InuYasha."

"Well, as you can see they worked wonderfully," he said sarcastically as he held them out to shove them in her face, "Now take them off!"

Lady Kaede smiled at him as she closed her eyes,"I think I will leave that up to Kagome."

"Great, I'll never get them off." he said frustrated, pulling at them, trying to pull them off. But he knew it would be no use.

"Why don't ye ask her?" Lady Kaede suggested. She felt bad for him in a way, but part of her knew how he was with out them and kept them on him just to be safe.

"Duh... She'll say no." he said looking at her with a blank face. Then he decided to change the subject, "Is it true what you said about the jewel?"

"Ye don't know that, unless ye ask." she smiled at him responding. Then her smile went to a look of concern, "Yes InuYasha, lets hope the second wish worked."

"yeah" he said looking down at her, then he closed his eyes and looked up at the stars,"Now can I please have some peace and quiet?"

"Alright." Lady Kaede said as she walked away and went to rest her self.

End of Chapter 1... Next Chapter 2: **Kotoyo**


	2. Chapter 2: Kotoyo

**Chapter 2: Kotoyo**

A few weeks later, Sesshomaru had picked up Rin to travel with him for a little while from Lady Kaede's village. She was so happy she got to finally spend some time with him and Jaken. She looked up to Sesshomaru like a father figure, he's all that she had. He's the one who saved her and protected her most her life.

As Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were walking along as they usually do. Scouting his territory and on the look out for creatures that may be lurking. Even though Naraku was gone, Sesshomaru was still on his guard. Who knew what else could cross their paths. While they were walking Sesshomaru had come to a halt. He looked around and sniffed the air.

Jaken noticed this and watch Sesshomaru closely, "What is it?" he asked.

"Do you not smell that?" Sesshomaru replied as he continued to look around and sniff the air.

"Eh." Jaken said looking around as well, "No."

Out of no where a young lady had appeared and was walking right in their direction. She was now some what visible to their sight. Jaken gasped "Witch!"

"Stay back." Sesshomaru said shifting his eyes to look at Rin and Jaken, then refocusing his attention on the stranger approaching them. Jaken had pulled Rin back to hide behind a near by giant tree.

The young lady stopped to look ahead and noticed Sesshomaru standing there. Out of no where she took off at the speed of light and landed right in front of him.

This girl had white/silver hair in a pony tail and red bangs. Her eyes were like Sesshomaru's but ice blue. She was fair skinned, thin and fit. She had a long white coat on. Black tank top and white shorts. She had a yellow belt, teal strips on her coat and black boots with teal on the bottoms. She had wore a choker necklace around her neck, straps on her chest, wrists and legs with little spikes. She had a beautiful face, with lime green stripes on her cheeks, but crossed like an x. On her fore head she also had a full moon crest and magenta on her eye lids. She had a blunt and sassy attitude.

(**Image On Deviant Art under SavvyGabby) **

When she landed right in front of them, Rin noticed it was just a lady, well according to her it was so she was trying to go over to her, to great her, but Jaken kept pulling her back. "Who are you?" The women asked looking directly at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eye brows were raised. He was impressed slightly and curious to what she was. She smelt like a dog. Which baffled him. Their wasn't to many left in existence so he was surprised in a way, if she were a dog, that he ran into her. It was a rare occurrence. Males normally don't cross each others territories, unless their looking to take it over. However females can come and go in the males territory as they please. Though he kept his gaze on her and narrowed his brow, "You're in our way, Move." he said in reply.

She was wondering why he was acting so serious, "And why should I? Perhaps it is you who is in my way."

His eye brows raised again at her response. He said nothing to her in response and got his hand ready to use his whips. Rin has broke free from Jaken and ran out, Jaken ran out also and said, "Don't be so foolish women. You dare mock the great and powerful, Lord Seshsomaru! You better do as he says and move out of his way!"

The women smiled at Jaken lowering her eyes, "Oh so his name is Sesshomaru, why thank you." she smiled again as she shifted her eyes up and placing her hand on her hip, "Why am I going to listen to a ugly little toad like you? Like I had said perhaps you are the ones in my way." Then she focused her gaze to Sesshomaru, " So, Sesshomaru, where you heading?" she asked.

Jaken took offense to the toad comment, so in anger he jumped up yelling, "That's none of your business young women! Now do as he says!"

She laughed again and leaned down to look at him, "What's an ugly little toad like you going to do about it? Hmmm?" she asked.

"Grrr" Jaken was offended again and now getting irritated, "I'm not a toad! I am an Imp! Are you blind?!"

"You speak as if I care toad." she said yawning then turning her gaze to look at her nails, "Still ugly."

Jaken gasped, he couldn't believe her attitude, "You better watch your mouth!"

"Okay, Okay," she said in a sarcastic tone of voice, "you're not a toad, you're a ugly parasite, I get it."

"That's right." Jaken said folding his arms and closing his eyes, then he realized what she said, "HEY!"

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru shouted to break up the bickering, then he turned his gaze to the women. "Step aside," he demanded again.

"Why?" she asked with one eye brow raised and one lowered, "What's the big rush?" She was obviously pushing buttons and this she was doing perfectly. Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin.

Jaken laughed at her with a big grin on his face, "You fool! Move at once, or you'll be sorry if you don't." he said 'sorry' in a sarcastic tone of voice.

She put her right hand on her hip, then lifted her left index finger to her mouth and shifted her eye's up, "Well I would, but I don't think so." she smiled, "Besides I was just asking to find out if you were going the same way, maybe we could travel together ?" she asked with a grin.

"Absolutely not!" Jaken gestured as he jumped up in her face, "Why would we let a fouled mouth, ill mannered brat join us?"

"I believe I was asking him," she pointed at Sesshomaru as she shifted her eyes to look at him, "so shut your mouth toad."

Sesshomaru was glaring at her, again his patience was wearing thinner and thinner. Yet he wanted to find out what she was. He was sure of this idea and she was a bit rude at first. Although entertaining at the same time. He was thinking about it. Then she looked at them and asked again, "So where are you heading?"

Jaken was fed up and would not answer. Rin however, didn't see what the big deal was so she did, "Since Naraku is gone, were just walking around really."

The lady gasped, "What!" she said looking at them surprised, "Naraku's really dead? You mean for good?"

"Yeah!" Rin smiled happy to tell her so with her eyes shut and a big grin on her face.

The women danced around them "Woo hoo!" she said in excitement, " Good riddance!" she smiled dancing around some more.

Rin laughed at her , so did Jaken, "We're happy too." Rin said laughing some more. Sesshomaru watched her closely he wasn't letting off his guard so quickly.

"I was after him for quite a while, I didn't know he was destroyed." She smiled with a big grin as she stopped dancing around.

"Why?" Rin asked curious to know, "What did he do?"

"Well," Kotoyo said kneeling down to look at Rin and explain. "He killed the family and friends. He tricked me, he made me think he was my father. But I knew what he did, I knew he wasn't. He took the form of my father and pretended to act like him to lure me away, because of what I am. He killed my parents and tried to say he's not the one who killed them, after revealing that he wasn't my father. He blamed a InuYasha and ," She looked at Sesshomaru as she looked him up and down, "Sesshomaru. I knew it was a trick, I refused to listen to him and take orders from him. He tried convincing me to kill InuYasha and Sesshomaru to get revenge on my parents death. I didn't believe him, I knew he just wanted to use me for my power. I won't participate in a stupid game set up by Naraku, I will not be his pawn. Then he tried making me his lady. I wasn't having that either. Why, so I could bear a powerful child for him to do his bidding. Then when I pretended to say I would go along with his little game on killing the two, he let me go. To do the deed. But, I ran away and he came after me. I kept trying to fight with him but he kept running away like a coward when weakened."

Rin felt compassion for her and felt bad, "I'm sorry."

"So," Sesshomaru looked at her with his eyes narrowed down and curiousity written on his face, "You were told to kill me?" he asked in a low tone of voice.

She nodded her head yes and stood up to look at him, "Yes, but I wont. I wont be a pawn. Also a InuYasha." she added.

"I see." Sesshomaru said looking ahead to think, "What are you?"

Jaken laughed at the idea of her being told to kill him, "Good, you'd be a fool if you even dared to try."

"Shut up toad, what if it was a different Sesshomaru, huh?" She asked him with a irritated look on her face.

"It's not, InuYasha is his brother! You have the right Sesshomaru." Jaken added as he laughed, "Stop calling me a toad!"

"Ohh," she said, "So you're the Sesshomaru I was supposed to kill ? Huh small world." she smiled then she turned her gaze to Jaken, "Well if I knew your name then perhaps I wouldn't call you a toad!"

"Why should I tell you, we don't know your name!" Jaken snapped back at her as he folded his arms.

The girl rolled her eyes with annoyance and sighed, "I am Kotoyo. Happy?"

"I'm Rin," Rin chimed in and introduced her self, "That's Jaken." she said pointing to Jaken

"Hey!" Jaken snapped at Rin for giving away his name, "That's Master Jaken."

"Don't you hey her," Kotoyo snapped at Jaken, "She's just a child, or do you have to many cobwebs for brains to realize that? Master of what? Frogs?"

"Enough" Sesshomaru said again to stop the bickering, "What are you?" he asked again.

"Huh?" Kotoyo uttered puzzled, "Is your nose broken?"

Sesshomaru shifted one eye brow up at this, "I do believe I asked you what you are "

"Cant you tell with your sense of smell?" She asked "Aren't you a dog?"

Sesshomaru gasped, so his sense of smell was right, "Are you implying you are a dog as well?"

"Uh, is that what your nose senses?" She asked him looking directly at him.

He glared at her , "Hmmm," he uttered looking directly at her in return, "Then why would Naraku go through great lengths to capture just another dog?"

She gasped, he was on to her, "Well, for power? I am a powerful inu daiyokai." she smiled trying to convince him.

He however was very smart and was not convinced, "You smell like a dog, yet different. Explain your self."

Kotoyo avoided the subject and decided to leave, "Well was nice meeting you, but I think I'll be going now. Thank you, anyways." she smiled as she took off in a ball of light, traveling at the speed of light, like Sesshomaru.

"Foolish human, thinking she could join us." Jaken said huffing as he shut his eyes.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Jaken, "She wasn't a human, nor was she a true dog."

Jaken looked at him confused, "Was she a half demon?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Sesshomaru added as he turned around to think, this baffled him. He wanted to know. He hoped that he would run into her again to get it out of her, "did you not see her markings?"

Jaken nodded to agree, "I did, but then what is she?"

Sesshomaru said nothing and decided to start walking again as he was thinking about this. He really wanted to know. But he dropped it for right now.

"Wait!" Jaken said running to catch up with Sesshomaru. Rin began walking with them as well.

"Why did you have to scare her away Lord Sesshomaru? I was hoping she could join us." Rin added feeling a little disappointed.

He said nothing and continued to walk.

**A few hours later **

Kotoyo was walking along in the forest by her self minding her own business and she came to a clearing. Darkness fell upon this clearing as if a dark cloud had settled in right in this spot.

As Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were walking, Sesshomaru came to a stop again and sniffed the air, he could smell something foul and familiar. His eyes widened and gasped, he though, "_couldn't be."_ He looked at Rin and Jaken, "Stay here," he demanded as he took off to investigate this odder he was picking up.

Kotoyo came to a stop to look around. She didn't like this dark gloominess around her and she nearly jumped out of her skin, "But they said..." she gasped and got interrupted.

"Hello Kotoyo." a voice from this dark cloud emerged and a man landed in front of her.

"But... How!" She gasped looking at the being standing before her, "I was told you die..." she got cut off. It was Naraku. Before she could finish her sentence he grabbed her by the neck with one of her tenticles, "Kotoyo, why did you run ? Why did you let Sesshomaru live?"

"You're supposed to be dead!" She gasped for air trying to break free from his grasp, "I made no such agreement. Took you long enough to figure that out." she chuckled as the tentacle around her neck got tighter.

"Kotoyo, Kotoyo, you are such a foolish young girl. I could end your life quite quickly." Naraku threatened then he ran another tentacle across her cheek, "But you are so beautiful. I may just let you live and make you mine."

She gasped and struggled some more, "Over my dead body!" she snapped in a disgusted tone of voice, "You're the one who's going to die yet again!"

"Tsk, tsk," Naraku smiled at her with a ugly smirk on his face, "I'll just escape hell again, you see this?" He held in his human hand the jewel of four souls, "I made a bargain with the jewel to get out of hell, now I control the jewel!" he laughed in a sinister way.

"Im...Impossible!" Kotoyo gasped again as Naraku tightened his grip around her throat, "I don't believe I gave you an option Kotoyo, you will be mine willingly or by force, you choose."

Jaken and Rin did not obey Sesshomaru, they snuck behind him from distance quietly and came across Sesshomaru watching all of this. "Oh no." Jaken uttered under his breath. Rin caught a glimpse of what was going on and accidentally yelled, "Kotoyo!"

Sesshomaru wasn't to happy the two did not listen to him. Before Naraku noticed they were there and their cover was blown. Sesshomaru ran out to Naraku with his claws out and slashed the tenticles off of Kotoyo's throat.

Naraku gasped and glared at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru!" he said with a irritated tone of voice. He was ittitated that he had came to Kotoyo's aid. Well, that's what it looked like. Even though Sesshomaru wasn't really. He was there for his own reasons to get at Naraku.

Sesshomaru said nothing and glared right back at him, he pulled out his sword Toukijin and aimed it at Naraku, "Are you prepared to return to hell?"

Kotoyo was on the ground gasping for air, she reached out and grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's boa, tugging. "Why did you interfere, I had everything under control." she said as her voice cracked a bit from gasping to catch her breath.

Sesshomaru shifted his eye down at her to look at her, yet not loosing his sight on Naraku, "Oh, is that so? Is that why you are gasping ?" he replied.

Kotoyo's eyes lit up, she was irritated that he had interfered, "Shut up, I was not." she said trying to deny it, lowering her gasps now so it wouldn't be heard and she again garbed onto his boa to get her balance to stand up, "I was going to get him, he's mine back down!"

"Let go." Sesshomaru demanded as he shifed his head slightly to the side and kept his gaze on Naraku, "I don't think so, he's mine." Then Sesshomaru ran at Naraku with Tokijin and slashed at him and hits him in another tentacle.

Kotoyo wouldn't have it, she ran at him with her claws out slashing at him as well.

Naraku developed a new skill from engulfing demons, to gain power. He was capable of shooting laser beams out of his eyes. He shot them out at both of them. They both jumped out of the way to dodge his attack. Sesshomaru stood their noticing this new skill, "What reject did you steel that pathetic trick from?" Then Sesshomaru jumped back and throws another blow at Naraku with toukijin not amused by his laser trick. In the process of fighting Naraku he almost hits Kotoyo, because she got in his way. "You fool, do you wish to die?" Sesshomaru shouted. Kotoyo rolled her eyes ignoring him and continued to attack Naraku.

As the three were fighting. They had no idea Naraku had brought someone else into the fight who was lurking from a distance. He had brought them both back. That's right, oh no, you guessed it. As the two were fighting arrow comes flying out of no where and hits Kotoyo in the shoulder. Kotoyo had fallen to the ground from the immense pain emerging from this arrow. She tried to hold her arm still, throbbing from the pain and pulls out the arrow, as it was dripping with her blood. It hurt to hold the arrow as well. This arrow was special, it was shot by a priestess. A pure arrow of light shot right at a demon, would cause a lot of pain. Sesshomaru turned to look to see where that arrow had come from. Out of no where Kikyo emerged from the dense woods into sight. Kotoyo looked at her after the arrow was out and stood up, "You're going to pay for that!"

"You," Kiyo uttered looking at Sesshomaru, she ignored Kotoyo and payed no attention to her. "You're that pathetic dog demon that is the half demon's brother aren't you?" she asked.

Sesshomaru had a smug smirk on his face, he closed his eyes to answer, "You're the lifeless walking corps he was previously obsessed with , are you not?"

Kikyo glared at him, she didn't like what he had said, taking Naraku's side, "My next arrow will hit you next." as she runs along side Naraku pointing her arrow at Sesshomaru. As she ran to Naraku's side, Kotoyo had run at her then tackled her down knocking the bow and arrow out of her hands. She lifted up her claws and her hand was glowing green, like Sesshomaru's does. She slashed and slashed at her repetitively. Naraku reached out from behind her at the throat with his tentacles and pulls her off of her, squeezing her neck tightly yet again.

Sesshomaru jumps up with his whips out and slashes them at Naraku. Naraku holds Kotoyo up as a sheild to block his whips. " Hey!" Kotoyo uttered as she tried to scream, but he tightened his grip so she wouldn't. Sesshomaru slashed at the tentacle holding Kotoyo and she fell to the ground, cut up pretty good. Kikyo then shot another arrow, this time at Sesshomaru, but it ricochets off his whips and back at Naraku, hitting him in another tentacle dissolving it. Seshsomaru continued to spin around with his whips flying around.

Kotoyo was on the ground and she was pissed off. She was very angry. "You bastard! I will see to it that you return to hell, if its the last thing I do!" She snapped as she breathed heavily and her eyes turned a fiery yellowish red. He claws and fangs grew very large, she transformed into first stage before her true form.

Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of this, he gasped. He stopped for a moment thinking he was about to find out what she was. He thought if he stood down he would see this side of her come out so he stood and watched.

Kotoyo jumped up at Naraku viciously and attacked him violently. She did not back down no matter what he did to her. She was very quick, very strong and Naraku could not keep up with her. She was biting him with her poison fangs, clawing him with her poison claws, her claws also released a hot boiling lava as well as poison. So this poison boiled and bubbled under the skin. She lashed at him with pink magenta whips. Like Sesshomaru's but hers were magenta. She was on fire and unstoppable. Naraku couldn't take it anymore. Kiyko tried shooting a arrow at her, but she spun and made the arrow ricochet off the whips and fly right back at her. Naraku quickly turned into a cloud in the sky. Kikyo dodged the arrow and was hiding in the tree line.

"Get back here coward!" Kotoyo growled out of disappointment that he ran like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Seshsomaru looked at her a bit surprised, yet disappointed, he was hoping she would have transformed completely. But she did not. While they were not paying attention a arrow came flying out again from the tree line. However his hearing is keen, he heard the arrow fly and moved quickly. Sesshomaru flew up into the sky and landed quickly in front of Kiyo, "Oh, was that aimed at me?" he asked raising tenseiga was pulsing desiring to be drawn. This sword was special. It brought the dead to life and killed the undead. Although for humans, he could only revive a human once.

"This time I wont miss." Kiyo said raising her arrow and aiming it right at him and he dodged it ,even though she was inches away, he moved quickly out of the way. Kotoyo was more focused at yelling at the sky grumbling that Naraku had left and because of this the arrow hit Kotoyo in the back of her knee. She dropped to the ground quickly yet again, screaming and trying to pull this arrow out.

Sesshomaru took out tenseiga out and slashed at Kiyo with it, " Die" he uttered. Direct hit. He hit her with it. Oh yes he did. Once Tenseiga hit her, the dead spirits keeping her alive disappear and she collapsed, yet again returning to hell. Her body turned a pile of bones and clay.

Foolish as he was, Naraku saw this from a far safe distance. He was outraged, "Kikyo!" He quickly swooped down to attack Sesshomaru like an idiot for what he had done to Kikyo.

"I don't think so!" Kotoyo snapped, as she jumped up and in front of Sesshomaru. When Naraku gets to Sesshomaru he stops and Kotoyo lunges at him then grabs him with her claws. She dug her claws in deep. Deep into his flesh causing his flesh to feel like it was on fire, a fiery sensation ran through his body. This lava like fire burned deep. It hurt like hell. He tried so hard to knock her off but she was latched on, like a tiger on its prey's throat. He let out a horrified scream of pain, but could not get her off for anything. With a tentacle he grabbed the remains of Kikyo .A few of his testicles were burning up and coated with a black hot shell like lava creates. The only thing he could do is turn into a transparent cloud. Kotoyo fell to the ground and he flew up quickly out of her grasp. "This isn't over yet, Sesshomaru. You will pay for what you did to Kikyo! As for you Kotoyo, next time you won't be so fortunate! I will find you!"

"Hmm" Sesshomaru said closing his eyes with a smirk on his face, "It looks to me she want's to stay lost."

Kotoyo was outraged again, "You're such a coward! Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!" Then she turned back to her normal form, "Mark my words, I will hunt you down!"

" Not her choice I'm afraid," Naraku said as he vanished quickly.

When Kotoyo realized he was gone and she had not choice but to wait, she fell in pain from the fight. She was covered in bruises and cuts. Her neck had red strips around her choker necklace from the tentacle choking her. As she panted to regain herself. Sesshomaru walked near Kotoyo and looked down at her. He thought she was the one acting like a coward for how she was acting over a few scratches and battle scars. Her flesh would heal quickly, he thought she was over reacting, "Suck it up, you will heal."

"I'm sorry, If you haven't noticed I am a women!" she said as she looked down and sighed, " Sorry if I cant hide pain very well."

"Hmm" he uttered and closed his eyes, "I see." He looked down at her right in the face. He was hoping he would see her transform. "So what are you?" he asked yet again.

"I told you, I am a inu daiyokai ." she said huffing to catch her breath again. It took a lot for her to say but she said, "Thank you Sesshomaru." She had trouble admitting this, "Thank you for cutting me free, if it weren't for you I may have died."

He stared down at her again for a moment in disbelief and then began to walk off.

"Wait!" she shouted getting up to follow him, "Do you mind if I tag along?"

He did not answer, he was thinking about it but continued to walk.

She noticed this, she thought if she traveled with him, they could work as a team to take down Naraku, so she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, please?"

Sesshomaru then thought about it some more, if he did he would get to finally see what she was. He didn't believe she was a full inu daiyokai. So to satisfy his curiosity. "I don't care what you do, just don't get in my way."

"Really?" She gasped happily, "Thank you!"

He said nothing and continued to walk with him over to Rin and Jaken, "Why did you not listen?"

"Uhh.."Rin said looking around as if she were innocent.

"Err..." Jaken gasped nervously, "I'm sorry my lord! I wanted to make sure you didn't need my help!"

Sesshomaru said nothing and continued to walk. Kotoyo followed along with them. Jaken glared at Kotoyo , "Why are you following! Be gone wench!"

"Uh," kotoyo shook her head, "Nope."

Rin smiled ear to ear, "Does this mean your joining us!?" she asked out of excitement.

"Yup," Kotoyo smiled at Rin and then directed her attention to Jaken, "Got that imp!"

"Yay! More friends!" Rin shouted in joy, then she realized kotoyo looked pretty beat up, "You look hurt, why don't you ride on Ah and Un, he'll give you a ride."

Kotoyo nodded, "Why thank you." she smiled as she climbed up on Ah and Un, accepting Rin's offer.

"WHAT!" Jaken gasped with his jaw wide opened, "Wha-What! My lord did you approve of this! Why my lord!" Jaken said he was anxiously furious.

Sesshomaru said nothing and continued to walk.

"That's right, your stuck with me, like it or not." Kotoyo said with a proud smile on her face as she looked down at him.

Jaken huffed and puffed, he grumbled under his breath as they continued to walk.

**End of chapter 2, next Chapter : Child hood puppy love**


End file.
